


Brevity is the soul of wit...

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, One Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one sentence fics, inspired by prompts at comment fic. <br/>Each fic/sentence has its own chapter, all clearly marked. <br/>All in one fic (though I usually hate it when people do that) because in most cases, the summary would longer than the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends of Tomorrow, Rip Hunter/Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Legends of Tomorrow, Rip/Sara, fight me

"Fight me," Sara orders Rip, a devilish glint in her eye, "quickly, so we can get to the making up."


	2. NCIS Los Angeles, Nate Getz/Kensi Blye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any, any, hidden

Nate's kept his feelings for Kensi hidden for so long that he sometimes forgets he's actually allowed to show affection now; the day when Kensi kisses him at work, in front of God, man and Hetty is the happiest of his life. 


	3. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Faith Lehane/Robin Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any whedonverse, any, tied up

Robin walks in the door full of apologies and explanations, tells her he's late because he got tied up and Faith just smiles as she approaches him with intent on her face and heat in her gaze, uttering two simple words - "Not yet." 


	4. MCU, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors choice, authors choice, terror

Darcy thought she knew all about terror - after all, she's dodged bombs and bullets, fought aliens, survived high school - but when she sees those two pink lines appear on a pregnancy test, she realises she didn't know a thing, and not even Captain America at her side, his hand in hers, can stop the pounding of her heart.


	5. MCU, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Avengers, Steve/Darcy, first date

Burger and fries in the diner down the street from Avengers Tower might not be dancing at the Stork Club, but when Darcy grins at him over her milkshake, her eyes dancing with light and laughter, Steve doesn't care.


End file.
